¿Podre esperar?
by Mickeycali
Summary: Roxas undido en sus pensamientos. RoxasX¿Axel?


Son las 5 de la tarde, estoy sentado en la torre del reloj… tengo un helado en mis manos… se derrite poco a poco, no tengo hambre ni para comerme un simple helado. Todo lo que miro me recuerda a él. El viento juega con mi pelo mientras alzo mi cara al sol, contemplando como se pone… aun recuerdo aquella vez; la última vez que lo vi, recuerdo perfectamente sus últimas palabras "_**yo si te echaré de menos**_". Miro como las gotas que resbalan de mi helado, observo como una cae hasta que la pierdo de vista, entonces contemplo con sorpresa que abajo están mis amigos, llamándome. Tiro mi helado y corro hacia ellos. Paseamos tranquilamente mientras Hayner cuenta una movida que tubo ayer con su madre, todos se ríen… menos yo. Hayner me observa fijamente a los ojos, con su mirada preocupante clavada en la mía llena de tristeza. Hayner me golpea para que reaccione, tal vez no debería haberlo hecho… rompo en llanto como un niño de 4 años al que le han robado su juguete favorito. Caigo de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, Olette se agacha a consolarme creyendo que lloraba por el golpe, pero no. Lloraba por el simple hecho de que mi cuerpo lo pedia. Necesitaba sacar toda mi rabia y mi dolor de alguna manera. Mi cabeza empieza a estallar, la vista empieza a ponerse borrosa, mis pupilas pesan, no puedo aguantarlas mucho mas levantadas, las voces se me hacen extrañas no consigo distinguir cual es la de Hayner y cual la de Olette o Pence… siento que mi cuerpo pesa, caigo en redondo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Abro los ojos, todo es oscuro; no veo nada. Siento como una pequeña brisa helada roza mi cara. Siento el miedo recorriéndome el cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están Hayner y los demás? Empiezo a correr sin saber donde me llevará ese lugar oscuro, sigo corriendo y corriendo. Mis pulmones necesitan más aire, empiezo a notar el cansancio que me quiere detener pero sigo corriendo, cada vez más lento pero sigo corriendo sin poder decir palabra. De golpe tomo con una extraña silueta. Caigo hacia atrás pocos segundo del impacto, parece que es una persona ya que también cae pero hacia adelante. No se me ocurre nada, solo respiro lo más profundo que mis pulmones me permiten para recuperar pronto las fuerzas perdidas. Veo que se levanta de repente y sin decir nada emprende camino hacia adelante. Intento seguir pero ese saca dos especies de aros que me resultaban muy familiares; blancos y rojos con puntas extrañas. Intento recordar donde había visto esas armas antes… y su nombre. Pero me doy cuenta de la vestimenta de esa persona, ¡me recordaba a él! Encapuchado con esas armas… grito su nombre con todo el aire de mis pulmones…

¡Axel!

Pero no obtengo respuesta alguna. Solo veo como corre a lo lejos intento seguirle pero nuevamente mi cabeza empieza a estallar… pierdo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, mientras la mente se me nubla y siento como mi cuerpo queda muerto, tan solo se me ocurre susurrar tu nombre hasta que pierda totalmente el sentido. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Abro los ojos y veo a Olette llorando por mi y mis dos amigos gritando para que alguien les ayudara.

E… estoy bie… estoy bien… chicos.

Parece que mis palabras les ha tranquilizado, pero Hayner solo grita, parece que aun sigue gritando ayuda. Intento levantarme pero Olette me abraza incorporándome de golpe. Noto como sus lágrimas caen sobre mi mejilla y resbalan hacia mi cuello… Intento tranquilizar a Olette pero parece no surgir efecto. Miro hacia el frente y veo la misma silueta que he visto en aquel extraño lugar. Me incorporo lo más rápido posible e intento decirle algo pero él se lleva el dedo hacia su labios diciéndome que no dijera nada. Siento como unas palabras recorren mi mente "_**yo si te echaré de menos, ¿recuerdas?**_" intento disimular pero el suave viento me ayuda y me pongo a llorar en silencio. Hayner me observa y me pregunta porque lloro:

No lloro, algo me ha entrado en el ojo.

Pero no me cree. Solo en el silencio empiezo a correr sin saber a dónde ir. ¿Por qué esta sensación? ¿Te quiero? Paro el paso en seco cuando veo tu silueta:

Te espero el domingo.

Desapareces como si se te llevara el viento… intento seguirte pero todo en vano… De repente noto como algo me golpea la cabeza. De repente me encuentro en mi cama, Hayner me grita que ya me había dormido nuevamente. No puedo entenderlo, ¿lo he soñado? Miro hacia un pequeño calendario que tengo colgado en la puerta y veo que el domingo esta señalado por un circulo. ¿podré aguantar hasta el domingo para decirte que te quiero?


End file.
